


i will follow you anywhere

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Prompto, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gotta have spooning right, i mean it's canon storyline but WITH GAY!, ignis loves that prompto's a mess though, prompto cries a bit, prompto is also a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Prompto's in love with Ignis, and he doesn't want to burden Ignis with his imagined unrequited love and pining after his friends are fighting and Ignis goes blind - until Ignis confides in and places his trust in Prompto, alone at camp.Takes place the first night of camping in the mine at Cartanica after Ignis goes blind, and Prompto helps him.





	i will follow you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Ignis quite a bit before, but this was my first time with Prompto, so I'm terribly sorry if this is ooc. I've only played the game for the first time two months ago! my tumblr's @ignisgayentia if you wanna come wax poetic with me about chocobros ;) SHOUTOUT TO MY BOYFRIEND @chocobos FOR reading this and TELLING ME THIS WASN'T TERRIBLE lmao

Prompto has had a lot of tough days. They all have, the four of them, since they’d started this trip; a trip that was supposed to be a happy one - and some days are. Hell, some days are amazing, some he’d never forget. He’d never found better friends in the world.

Today is not one of those days. In fact, it was probably the worst day he’d experienced thus far. Though they weren’t in any particular danger on today of all days, today is horrible for far worse reasons - his friends are fighting, and even _worse_ , his friends are _upset._ The three people he cares the most about in this whole world are at their limit.

Ignis is a whole other matter entirely. He’s lost his sight since Altissia for a few days now - had it been a week? Prompto’s lost track of time. It feels like _months_ since Iggy lost his sight, because every waking moment Prompto hopes for an update with agonizing impatience, as if Ignis’s eyesight would return at any moment. Prompto hopes that it would; hope only went so far, however. It still hasn’t.

And watching the man he’d slowly fallen in love with on this journey suffering so much yet only caring about the wellbeing of his friends, and not himself, shakes Prompto to his core; both from sadness and inspiration. Ignis is so inspiring - so smart, stoic, caring, _amazing_ \- everything Prompto feels he’s not.

Now, it seems even more hopeless, being in love with Iggy. It’s gotten so bad that Prompto can’t even watch Ignis doing something as simple as drive the damn Regalia without his heart hammering in his chest. He has it _bad_ , and he could never, ever do anything about it; especially not _now,_ when everything seemed so utterly broken. He can’t do that to Iggy. He doesn’t need any more on his plate.

Prompto could pine, though. He could suffer in silence. He’s actually pretty good at it, at this point, after all the times he’s developed crushes and had been far too shy to say anything - or whenever he did, it never seemed to be reciprocated; not in the way he’d wanted.

Ignis isn’t just a crush, though. After all the long days of fighting, the tired nights, the subtle hand brushes, hearing Ignis’s laugh for the first time, and _astrals,_ those puns of his; Prompto is so far gone. He’s never admired anyone like he admires Ignis. He admires Noct and Gladio, of course, and loves them, too. Then there’s Ignis - utter perfection, and he didn’t even know it.

Prompto finds himself staring - ogling, rather - Ignis, even now. Ignis’s sharp features are tense, cupid’s bow lips pursed as he sits in the chair Prompto helped him in earlier. Prompto wonders what’s on his mind; certainly, not good things after the consistent fighting Gladio and Noct engaged in all damn day, but Prompto finds Iggy pretty hard to read sometimes, even as close as they are - as close as he _hopes_ they are.

They sit there in silence for a while. Noct has gone to bed, along with a reluctant Gladio, and as mad as they both are at each other currently, they were both so exhausted they’d fallen asleep rather quickly. Prompto can’t, though; not after what happened today, and certainly not while Ignis is still awake looking as pensive as he does. He doesn’t want Iggy to be alone with his thoughts, but for the first time Prompto can’t think of anything to say to the man.

Prompto sighs, and starts looking at the pictures he took for the day on his camera. He was a little stung at Noct’s blatant disinterest in his pictures, but he understands a little, now that the wound’s a little less fresh. He can’t even imagine the weight on poor Noct’s shoulders, and he should’ve known better than to ask about something as trivial as his damn _pictures;_ he just wanted to cheer them up, _any_ of them up, any way he could. He feels so useless.

As he skims through the photos, seeing how tense, sad, and angry everyone looks in them, it was probably a good thing that Noct rejected seeing the photos for the night. The only one who looked rather neutral was Iggy - beautiful as ever, and stoic as hell, even despite everything. Prompto could tell there was something wrong, though, even if others couldn’t. Prompto is always trying his damndest to try to decipher every little sign of Iggy’s emotions, so he can help him. He wants more than anything to help him.

“I’m quite certain your photographs are as beautiful as ever, Prompto. I apologize I cannot look at them, but you never fail to impress, regardless,” Ignis’s smooth accent fills Prompto’s ears. Prompto jumps a little; he had no idea Ignis was even registering Prompto’s presence, let alone knew he was looking at his photos for the day. .

Prompto can’t help the blush that floods his cheeks. He’s so bad with taking compliments, and when they come from _Ignis,_ he can’t even process it.

Prompto sets his camera down. “Thanks, dude. I feel so bad. I just wanted to cheer everyone up. I didn’t mean to be an ass.”

Prompto watches the corner of Ignis’s lips turn up slightly despite himself. “You are many things, Prompto, but an _arse_ is never one of them.” He hesitates for a moment. “Apologies for not being able to prepare a meal for you all tonight.”

Prompto’s heart fucking _breaks._ Of all the things Ignis has been through, of all the hard work he’s done he’s _apologizing_ for not doing _more._ Prompto wishes he could throw his arms around him and hold him forever. Ignis is so _good._

“O-oh, please, don’t apologize, Iggy! I’d eat freaking leaves off the ground if it meant you could take the night off. Seriously, dude. I’m so worried about you,” Prompto says as quickly as he can, as if Ignis would disappear if he didn’t validate him.

“Bloody hell, please don’t worry,” Ignis says, a sharpness to his tone that makes Prompto wince. Prompto watches Ignis’s face soften, realizing he’s probably upset Prompto - Ignis is getting so good at adjusting his tone to ease Prompto’s anxiety; something Prompto’s very, very grateful for. “I’m quite alright, but thank you for your concern, dear Prompto - and for assisting me earlier - all the time, really. I cannot thank you enough.”

Prompto exhales, wanting to say so much, but he’s at a loss for words, other than his usual jumble of affection. “Aww, no problem, man! I just think that you should get some help for a change. You’re always taking care of us-” he freezes, “-Noct, I mean. You need a break, Iggy. Especially now.”

Ignis returns to his frown again, and Prompto panics a little. Did he say something wrong? He watches Ignis shift uncomfortably, and Prompto’s veins fill with anxiety. Yeah, he definitely said something wrong. Prompto chews his lip anxiously.

“I’m quite fine, Prompto. I don’t need you to pity me,” Ignis says firmly, though Prompto can tell he’s self-conscious. That’s the problem; Ignis is so used to being self-sufficient, he doesn’t want people to feel sorry for him.

“I-I’m sorry, Iggy. I didn’t mean anything by it, man, really. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was dumb. I’ll leave you alone, but just. . . tell me if you need anything, okay? I. . . care about you so much,” Prompto blurts. _Damn it, Argentum. Chill._

Prompto watches Ignis lean his head toward the direction that Prompto is sitting in, and even though Ignis can’t _see_ him, it still felt as though Ignis knows every expression on Prompto’s face at the moment.

“Are you tired, Prompto?” Ignis wonders out of nowhere.

One of Prompto’s eyebrows rise, confusion coloring his features. “Uhhh. . . pretty exhausted, but I couldn’t sleep if I tried, man, I’m not gonna lie. Why?”

Ignis exhales. “Won’t you stay with me, then?” he asks softly, his voice gentle, sweet. “I didn’t intend to make you feel as if I want to be alone. In fact, I crave the opposite. However, if you’re tired, I want you to sleep. We’ve a long day tomorrow.”

Prompto snorts. “Iggy, _every_ day is a long day,” he points out teasingly. “You can’t get rid of me even if you tried, man. I hope you know what you’ve unleashed. I’m staying here with you, forever.”

Ignis smiles - it’s not the smile that Prompto usually sees, the carefree one that Prompto loves; instead, it’s a tired smile, weary and heavy, but still, so much better than the subtly concealed sadness that Iggy seems to be carrying with him since the events in Altissia.

“I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Ignis says honestly. “May I confide in you, Prompto?”

Prompto’s heart pounds anxiously. He’s unsure if what Ignis is going to say is good or bad, but Prompto’s the absolute king of jumping to conclusions, and so his heart rate confirms such.

Despite this, Prompto perks up despite himself, taking his chair and scooting it as close to Ignis’s as possible, and puts on a happy voice. “Hell yeah, man! I’m here for you, Iggy. Always.”

Ignis smiles softly again at Prompto’s enthusiasm, and reaches over toward Prompto, and after a few failed attempts, his fingers finally find purchase on Prompto’s forearm, squeezing it reassuringly. Prompto so desperately wants to put his hand over Ignis’s, just to curl their fingers together, but he doesn’t know if Ignis wants that, so he doesn’t. Ignis places his hand back on his own lap after a moment, but Prompto’s arm tingles where his touch was, his heart aching longingly in his chest. _Oh,_ how he wishes he could tell Iggy how he feels.

“I don’t want to burden Noct any more than necessary at the moment,” Ignis begins, inhaling deeply, “but I fear my eyesight may not return.”

Prompto freezes. This _isn’t_ what he’s expecting Ignis to say. His heart wrenches. He’s saying what’s on _everyone’s_ mind, but it doesn’t mean Prompto wants to hear it, or think of the possibility.

“Iggy, don’t say that!” Prompto finds himself exclaiming in a hushed whisper so as to not wake Noct or Gladio. “Don’t give up. We don’t know anything for sure.”

“You’re quite correct, we do not,” Ignis agrees, “however, we need to prepare ourselves for the possibility. _I_ need to. There’s a possibility that if I may slow us down, I might need to stand aside, for the protection of Noct; for the protection of all of you.”

Of course, Ignis is only thinking of others. It’s his job, Prompto knows that, but sometimes he wishes the man wouldn’t be so selfless. He wishes it had nothing to do with how Prompto feels about him, but he’d be lying. After all they’ve been through, he doesn’t want to go on without Iggy. Could he even _do_ that? Would Noct even let that happen?

“Iggy. . . let’s not think like that, okay? I don’t wanna think about that. I don’t want you to go anywhere. Not like that. I’ll help you, I promise, buddy. We can do this together. It’s gonna be okay,” Prompto promises, and he’s not sure if he’s trying to reassure Ignis at this point or just himself.

Ignis smiles tightly. “I know you would,” Ignis murmurs. “It’s what I adore the most about you, Prompto. However, you have a duty to Noct, same as I. And we must do what we have to in order to keep him safe.”

Prompto fidgets with his hands anxiously. “I-I know that, Iggy. I know, I didn’t mean to sound like I don’t care about Noct, or my duty-”

Ignis waves his hand dismissively at Prompto. “I didn’t imply anything of the sort. You’re wonderful, Prompto. Never forget that. I do wish that you keep this conversation between us, if you could. I will inform Noct and Gladio in due time, though I’m positive they’re assuming as much, as well. I simply wanted to tell only you for tonight, if that’s quite alright with you.”

“Oh, of course, Iggy! You can say anything to me, I just. . .” Prompto bites his lip, taking a deep breath. “Why only me, though?”

Prompto’s not even certain if he wants an answer to that question, but he’d much rather know than go to sleep wondering - not that he’ll be able to sleep much, as tired as he is. He’s too wound up, especially after Ignis called him _wonderful_ \- a rare display of affection that Prompto’s not used to, especially not from _Iggy._ Ignis is far more subtle with affection, usually.

“Because I feel close with you lately. I always have, but I know how upset you are. I might not have my eyesight, but I can see with more than just my eyes, Prompto. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always care about you. You said something earlier today that made me realize a few things.”

Prompto says a _lot_ of things, he’s cursed with that. He racks his brain for any possible thing he could have said, and goes through the five stages of grief trying to figure it out.

“Uh, wait, what? Something I said--?” Prompto asks worriedly.

“Shh, calm now, it’s nothing wrong,” Ignis reassures him, much to Prompto’s relief. “You just told me to stay close to you today. . . and I realized that there might be a time in the future where I can’t stay close to you, in case I need to back down due to my affliction. Therefore, I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your help today, and every day. I appreciate you.”

Prompto can’t help it; he’s crying.  He doesn’t want to imagine a world where Ignis isn’t with him, with _all_ of them. He feels tears betraying him, sliding down his cheeks. He sniffles, giving himself away to Ignis. He can add crying in front someone he’s in love with to the ever-growing list of embarrassing things he’s done, at least.

“Prompto?” Ignis asks after a moment, worry in his tone. “I did not intend to upset you, please forgive me. I simply wanted to tell you that despite the difficulties, you’ve made this journey wonderful. I wouldn’t change anything for the world. Please, you needn’t cry.”

“N-no, Iggy,” Prompto mumbles, sniffling embarrassingly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I just. . . I don’t want you to go anywhere. I don’t want to do this without you. None of us want you gone. _I_ don’t want you gone. I. . . I lo-”

Oh, no. Prompto almost said it, the _L word._ How could he let himself get so clumsy, so reckless? He wouldn’t dare drop such a bomb on Ignis, not after everything he’s been through.

“Jeez, man, I’m sorry. I’m a freaking mess, dude,” Prompto mumbles awkwardly, trying to laugh it off. He takes several deep breaths - sometimes that works. “I don’t mean to overwhelm you or anything. You’ve got so much on your plate, I can’t add to that. I don’t want you to feel bad about me on top of that.”

Ignis waits for a moment, waiting for Prompto to finish - he’s always polite like that. Ignis has never talked over Prompto once. People talked over Prompto a lot, but Ignis always made sure that Prompto was finished. He noticed that not long after they first met, all those years ago.

When he’s sure that Prompto’s done talking, Ignis takes a deep breath, his fists clenched slightly - not with anger, no - Prompto knows what anger looks like on Ignis, and this isn’t anger. What else could it be?

“Trust me, there’s absolutely nothing you could do to burden me, dear Prompto. I understand your sorrow. Believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to make sure I can stay with you all. With Noct. With. . . _you.”_

It takes everything Prompto has not to start crying again, and even _more_ effort not to read too much into Ignis’s words. Prompto, ever so hopeful, ever so in love - is there a chance that Iggy could. . . want him the way he wants Iggy? No, no way. But the emotion in Ignis’s voice. . .

“Iggy, I can’t. . . I want to tell you something, but I’m so freaking scared that I’m just making you feel worse. I feel so manipulative, but if you go. . .” Prompto sniffles, “. . . if you leave me and I haven’t said anything, I’d hate myself forever-”

Ignis, for the first time that Prompto can remember, interrupts Prompto’s words. “Prompto, I would never leave you. I would always. . .” Ignis pauses to smile, “. . . stay close to you, as it were, as much as I could. I just might not be able to _always,_ or do everything I once could. But I would never _abandon_ you. I would never abandon any of you.”

Prompto sniffles again. “You promise, Iggy?”

Ignis tilts his head toward Prompto again, his expression affectionate - tired, sad, but _affectionate_ in a way that makes Prompto’s skin crawl with desire, with longing.

“With all my heart, Prompto.” He hesitates. “Now, what is it do you wish to tell me?”

Prompto squirms. “I-I don’t know if it’s a good idea, if it’s the right thing to do. Me and my dumb mouth sometimes.” He laughs nervously. If a daemon were to knock him out of this world at this very moment, he’d thank it and send it a gift basket.

Ignis bites his lip, seemingly planning out what to say next - which is very un-Ignis-like; Ignis _always_ is so quick-witted, always ten steps ahead of everyone else. Prompto’s rendered Iggy speechless; that’s a first. He hasn’t even gotten to the _pathetic_ part of his confession yet.

“Neither you nor your mouth is _dumb_ ,” Ignis scoffs, as if he’s upset at simply using the word anywhere near Prompto, which is adorable in itself. “I won’t force you to tell me, if you’re truly uncomfortable - but I am here for you, should you need to.” He sighs, chuckling a little. “However, if I’m honest, I’m awfully curious.”

Prompto laughs awkwardly, blushing intensely. “Oh, trust me, your curiosity will go unrewarded. You’re gonna hate me. I’m gonna ruin our lives as we know it.”

Ignis’s eyebrow piques up inquisitively. “Oh, is it all that dramatic? Now, it’s even worse; I’m afraid you _must_ tell me, should I burst into flames from the insatiable curiosity.”

Prompto’s awkward laugh turns genuine. He loves how easily Iggy can ease his anxiety, forget his worries for a while, at least. Prompto never thought that he’d be able to laugh tonight, and not for a long time, but here he was, laughing, blush practically flooding his whole body at this point.

He doesn’t know what it is - the exhaustion, the anxiety, the hysterical laughter, the situation they’re all in - but Prompto realizes that the wait is absolutely killing him.

“Prompto? Did you fall asleep?” Ignis asks.

Whoops. Prompto must have stayed in his head too long. “Oh, _Gods,_ Iggy, no! Sorry! I just - well, I was-” Prompto stammers, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “-I’m just. Well, I’ve wanted to tell you. Well, not tell you, but I’ve wanted you to _know_ , and I’m, uh. . . crappy at this kind of thing, man, I’m so sorry, I know this is horrible timing. . .”

Ignis waits ever so patiently, as he always does, but when Prompto doesn’t finish, his smile actually reaches his whole face. “You do realize you haven’t actually told me anything, correct?” he asks teasingly - though the teasing is adoring, not rude.

Prompto blushes even harder, if that’s possible. “Oh- _oh,_ right,” Prompto squeaks, laughing a short, awkward laugh. “Iggy, I’m- I’minlovewithyou. I love you. Oh, man. I freaking love you so much. I’m so crazy about you.”

Wow. Wow, really? _That_ was how he told the absolute love of his damn life that he has feelings for him? Just utter word vomit? Oh, _Six,_ please release _me,_ Prompto thinks to himself. He’s _completely_ ruined any possible relationship he could have with Ignis - either romantic or platonic - in a matter of seconds; absolute record time! Then Prompto’s overthinking, and practically falling out of his seat.

“Oh man. Oh, _man._ I’m so sorry, Iggy. Gods, I suck, dude. I didn’t mean to. . . ugh.”

“Prompto,” Ignis says quietly, in an attempt to calm Prompto down.

It doesn’t work. Prompto continues to apologize, never been more embarrassed in his life. “Shit, I just. . . please, I swear I won’t make anything weird, man. I didn’t mean to tell you this, it just kinda came out, after all that’s happened, I’m such a mess-”

“ _Prompto,”_ Ignis says louder, more firmly. When Prompto quiets down at the authoritativeness Ignis’s voice, he returns to his more gentle, quiet demeanor- the tone he uses when he doesn’t want to wake Noct or Gladio. “May I have a say in this, or is this going to be a one-man show of you convincing yourself that I’m not utterly in love with you, as well?”

Prompto’s utterly speechless - a rare trait for him. His jaw even drops, almost comically, staring at Ignis even though Ignis can’t return his gaze. “Wait, wha-?”

“I said I love you,” Ignis repeats. “I always have - I’m quite certain I always will, dear Prompto.”

This _has_ to be a dream. Someone like Ignis - _Ignis_ \- all brilliance, beauty, grace, _class -_ loving someone like him? An utter _disaster?_

“I. . . I’m sorry, Iggy, can you repeat that? Are you joking? ‘Cause if so, that’s so not cool, man-”

He hears Ignis chuckle, and he looks over at Ignis, and he’s smiling along with it. Oh, _Gods,_ it _was_ a joke, he was totally lying, and now Ignis is _laughing_ at him. Although his rational brain is screaming that Iggy would _never_ do such a thing to him, his irrational brain is _much, much_ louder.

“Prompto, may I kiss you?” Ignis asks, ignoring Prompto’s insecurities. He chuckles softly. “Or, rather, _you_ might have to kiss _me._ Apologies.”

All it takes is for Ignis to gesture his arm outward to Prompto, indicating that he wants Prompto to take his hand. Prompto does more than just that, though. He’s practically jumping out of his seat then just to grab Ignis’s hand, letting Ignis know he’s close before draping himself right over Ignis’s lap, legs dangling across Iggy’s, feet not quite touching the ground.

Ignis smiles as the gesture, but surprise colors his features - not something Prompto’s used to seeing on his usually pretty stoic expression.

“Well, hello, there,” Ignis says softly, a bit breathless.

Prompto was _going_ to say something as he cups Iggy’s cheek, something witty or silly or sappy - probably something _stupid,_ if he’s honest with himself, but he sees a light splash of pink to Ignis’s cheeks, and Prompto’s _gone._ He’s made Ignis - Ignis Scientia! _-_ _blush._

Prompto kisses him, pressing his lips eagerly - but softly, shyly - to Ignis’s. He feels Ignis’s arms wrap around Prompto’s waist, and it fuels him further; with his free hand gripping the back of Ignis’s neck, he savors the feeling of Iggy’s ever-so-soft lips melting against his own. Prompto’s insatiable; he wants more, more, _more_ and Prompto lets his tongue brush against Ignis’s bottom lip, asking for permission to swirl his tongue in Ignis’s mouth. He feels Ignis breathing heavily against him as he opens his mouth for Prompto, letting his own tongue brush against Prompto’s. Hearing Ignis emit a low groan of pleasure from the back of his throat as Prompto tilts his head for better access to Ignis’s mouth, Ignis’s grip on Prompto tightens as Ignis takes control of the kiss, exploring Prompto’s mouth with his tongue.

Prompto’s in the heavens, Prompto’s in the _stars._ After all the nights laying next to Ignis - at camp, in hotels, in the car - pretending he wasn’t imagining exactly what _this_ would be like, he’s finally getting to do it _for real_. He’s kissing Iggy, and it’s better than any of his fantasies could ever even come up with. Prompto shudders when he feels Ignis nibble at Prompto’s bottom lip, tugging it slightly with his teeth before letting his tongue slide back into Prompto’s mouth. Prompto whimpers pleasurably, moving his hand from Ignis’s cheek to tangle in Iggy’s hair, tugging on it slightly as Ignis pulls him closer against him. Ignis moans a little - astrals, it’s the hottest noise Prompto’s ever heard - at the pressure Prompto pulls on Ignis’s hair.

They make out like that for several moments, and it’s not just the kissing that does Prompto in, it’s Ignis himself. It’s the noises he makes, the way he’s dominant in ways Prompto never expected - though, ashamedly, he’s _imagined_ so _many_ times - the way Ignis affectionately touches him, his hands moving from his waist to slide up his back, even letting his hand curl gently around the back of his neck, which raises goosebumps on Prompto’s sensitive flesh.

When they break away just to catch their breath, Ignis surges forward and places not one more kiss, but two, then three more sweet, gentle kisses against Prompto’s already thoroughly kissed lips. Prompto can’t help but practically giggle as he hooks his hands around Ignis’s neck, blushing wildly. His heart’s absolutely hammering in his chest, but it feels lighter than air.

He feels Ignis’s fingers trace Prompto’s cheekbones softly, the gentlest of touches, even with Ignis’s gloves on. Prompto leans into the touch, closing his eyes, savoring the feeling as if it might disappear; as if Prompto would wake up and it’d only been a dream.

“Ah, how I miss seeing that blush on your cheeks,” Ignis murmurs longingly. “I can only imagine how beautiful you look right now, as you always do.”

Prompto flushes even further, as if Ignis willed him to do it on command. His stomach flips, and sadness fills his heart that he can’t give Iggy what he wants.

“Pft, Iggy, _me_ ? Beautiful?” Prompto scoffs. “Are you sure you’re talking about the right person? Pretty dang sure you’re talkin’ about yourself.” He hesitates for a moment. “You might not be able to see it, but _Gods,_ Iggy, you make me blush all the time. You always will.”

Ignis smiles at him, a subtle, knowing expression playing at his lips. “I’ve gotten so that I can hear it in your voice, when you blush,” Ignis admits. “I’ve had feelings for you since the first time I saw that bloody blush of yours.”

“Iggy. . .” Prompto practically whimpers, leaning forward to press his head against Ignis’s chest, where Ignis immediately lets his fingers run through Prompto’s hair. He shudders pleasurably at the touch. “Wh-why. . . why didn’t you tell me?”

Ignis seems to consider this for a moment, absentmindedly stroking Prompto’s hair silently. Prompto can hear Ignis’s heartbeat, steady but fast. It feels intimate like this. Prompto likes it.

“I swore a duty to Noct,” Ignis says, “we both did. I didn’t wish to be selfish, to distract you, to distract myself. And after Altissia. . .” Ignis trails off darkly, sadly. “It didn’t seem to matter anymore.”

“It does matter,” Prompto says determinedly. “It matters to me, Iggy. I love you.”

“And I you,” Ignis promises. “Never forget that, darling.”

Prompto’s glad he’s in Ignis’s arms, because he’s not sure if he won’t faint - _Gods_ , that petname, coming from _that_ voice. Prompto’s so charmed he almost forgets to reply.

“And you’re the least selfish person I’ve ever met. I don’t even think you’re real, for reals. You’re. . . amazing,” Prompto gushes.

Ignis smiles softly. “You’re far too kind, Prompto. It was rather foolish of me to think I could reign in my feelings for you. You charm me far too much.”

Prompto shakes his head so vehemently he knows Ignis would notice.“Oh, _I’m_ charming? Iggy, can you pinch me? I think I’m dreaming, man.”

Ignis chuckles. “I will not. But I promise, this is very real. . . if you’d like it to be, that is.”

Prompto’s heart hammers at Iggy’s words. _What does he mean?_ What does that word mean? _Real?_

“So, what do we do. . .?” Prompto asks softly, timidly. “Not gonna lie, man, I don’t think I can keep this locked away anymore.”

Ignis grabs both of Prompto’s hands in his own gloved ones with Prompto draped across his lap, a very soft expression on his sharp features. “What would you like to do, darling Prompto? I’m yours, if you’ll have me. And I truly mean that without any strings or pressure. I’m with you, in any way you’d like me.”

Prompto could gasp. Who knew Ignis would be such a damn romantic? Prompto nearly swoons. His heart thuds excitedly.

“I-I feel the same, Iggy. But I want you. All of you, dude. I’m so freaking in love with you, it’s really sad,” Prompto admits ashamedly, measuring Ignis’s expression warily.

“Then all of me you shall have,” Ignis promises as he brings Prompto’s hand to his lips and places a soft, tender kiss there.

It shouldn’t affect him, the small, intimate gesture, especially after he’d already had Ignis’s tongue in his damn mouth; but blush floods across his freckled cheeks like wildfire. He’s caught up in a whirlwind of fantasies of what this means, no matter where their journey takes them, Ignis would be at his side, right alongside Noct and Gladio. They could possibly have a future together, no matter what.

Prompto breaks from his thoughts when he realizes something in horror. “Oh, shit,” he gasps softly.

Ignis’s eyebrows raise in concern. “What is the matter, Prompto? Are you alright?”

Prompto starts to giggle. “Yeah, yeah! Sorry, Iggy. I just realized something horrible.”

Ignis considers this for only half a second. “Judging by the overly dramatic tone, I’m assuming you’re exaggerating.”

“Uh, no, dude! It’s absolutely the worst thing _ever!_ Noct is going to _torture_ me about this,” Prompto whines.

“I’m assuming you’ve told him?” Ignis wonders amusedly. Prompto feels him chuckle underneath him.

“Duh! Iggy, I told you, I’ve got it _bad._ I think I waxed poetic to Noct about how sexy your gloves _alone_ are for, like, an hour. He’s going to drag my ass so hard, I won’t survive.”

Ignis laughs affectionately, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Prompto’s ear, which earns the biggest blush from Prompto yet.

“Hmm,” Ignis muses, “I’d be far more concerned about Gladio’s teasing than Noct’s.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. Oh, he hadn’t even _thought_ about the jokes Gladio would make. Then, it brings Prompto to think about Gladio, and Noct. Prompto’s smile fades, remembering suddenly, almost violently, how bad things were between the two.

“Iggy, what are we gonna do? I don’t want them to fight anymore. They love each other,” Prompto murmurs worriedly. “Noct’s been through so much, and he’s so sad. I just want everyone to be happy again.  
  
Ignis holds Prompto against him tighter, his expression unreadable. “We will persevere,” Ignis insists. “We always do. After all we’ve been through, this shall pass, as well. Everything will be alright.”  
  
“I dunno. It just seems so. . . bad,” Prompto says awkwardly, at a loss for a better word. “I’m so worried.”

Ignis nods. “I am, as well, darling - but as long as we have each other, it will be alright. All of us.”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto says softly. “Yeah, of course. We can do anything, the four of us!”

Ignis lifts Prompto’s chin up so that he’s looking up at Ignis, and Ignis’s thumb traces Prompto’s cheekbone, mapping out just where Prompto’s face is so he can lean forward and press a kiss to Prompto’s nose, earning a blush and a giggle from Prompto.

“We’ve had quite a long day, Prompto. I’d wager tomorrow shall be even longer. Shall we turn in for the night?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto wants to stay in Ignis’s lap forever, but he lets a yawn betray him. Dammit. If only he could sleep in Iggy’s arms - which brings an idea to his head that he’s blurting without thinking - _again._

“As long as I get to be the little spoon!” Prompto says excitedly.

Instead of scold him, like Prompto’s irrational brain thinks Iggy would, Ignis just smiles. “I wouldn’t want anything more in the world right now, darling.”

Prompto grins, happier than ever. He holds Ignis’s hand to lead him into the tent, and when he feels Ignis’s arms curl around him from behind, pulling his back against Ignis, Prompto sighs contentedly. He doesn’t even care what Noct or Gladio might say in the morning. They’ll probably be too mad to notice, anyway.

“I love you, Iggy,” Prompto whispers, curling his fingers around Ignis’s.

“I love you, dearest Prompto. Get some sleep, won’t you?” Ignis murmurs.

He does get some sleep, eventually, in Ignis’s arms, and Prompto realizes that despite all the bad, despite what they’d all been through, there’s still love. There always would be.

No matter what.


End file.
